


Facial hair

by LucyS Malfoy (Willibald)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 08:54:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willibald/pseuds/LucyS%20Malfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gellert experiments with a moustache to make him look more mature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Facial hair

**Author's Note:**

> Not my characters, just playing.
> 
> Originally written for the Picture of a Man comunity on LJ http://pictureofaman.livejournal.com/

"Well I think it suits me." The young man stood admiring himself in the hallway mirror, his blond curls shining gold in the early summer sunshine.

"You look like the Kaiser." His friend replied as he leant idly against the door frame. "Whatever possessed you to grow it?"

"Because wizards traditionally wear beards ," he glanced at the mirror and made a delicate gesture with his finger tips. The ends of his new moustache curved downwards and spread across the sides of his face growing into fine mutton-chop whiskers. "Because I can." Another gesture and the whiskers receded until he was left with a small square upon his top lip. He scowled into the mirror and shook his head. The moustache returned to its original proportions, "But most of all because it annoys you that you can't."

"Why should I be jealous that you can charm up a bit of bum fluff? Some of us have real magic to do."

"Well maybe you could work some of your magic later, I really have to carry on with my research today. There'll be times for games tomorrow, when dear auntie's away."

"As you wish," said the older boy giving a mock bow. "You know, maybe it does make you look a little more distinguished."

Gellert glanced back into the mirror. His proud moustache had been transfigured into a bright red smear of greasepaint making him look like a circus clown.

"Albus!" His wand was in his hand and a flash of a hex shot after his fleeing friend.

"Missed" Albus called back from the end of the path.

"No I didn't."

***

"Gellert!" The cry was heard across the whole of Godric's Hollow, but by now the villagers were coming to ignore such things.

A voice called up from below the open window. "Why Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down you hair."

"This isn't funny Gellert!"

"No, it's absolutely hilarious."

"Sod off," shouted Albus who had now appeared in the window. Overnight he had acquired a full auburn beard that extended down below the sill. "What have you done to me? I can't cut it or shave it off and it resists all attempts to remove it by magic." 

Gellert chuckled. "Never fear, sweet Rapunzel, I shall climb to your aid."

Albus started to back away but he was too late. Gellert made a sweeping pass with his wand and Albus' beard flew forward and fell out of the window.

And fell.

And fell.

And fell until it reached the ground and pooled up at Gellert's feet.

Albus, realising what would come next, transfigured the windowsill into cushioning softness. Sure enough Gellert grabbed hold of the beard and pulled Albus down so that his chin rested on the sill. Then he proceeded to climb. When his head was level with Albus, he looped the beard around his left hand for anchorage and waved his other hand in front of his friend's face while making scissor movements with his right. He made cutting motions across the beard at his own waist level and the lower part dropped cleanly away to the ground.

Gellert blew on his fingers and used them to gently comb the hair away from Albus' mouth. Then, he placed his lips to the ones he had just cleared.

As Albus returned the kiss and helped pull his lover in through the window he couldn't help thinking "Perhaps there's something to be said for beards after all."


End file.
